


Yellow Pages

by QueenSquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Heith - Freeform, HeithWeek, M/M, but the lions don't exist, double yeah, hunks just stressed and gets distracted, sort of a college AU but not really, theyre still at the garrison, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: Hunk just wanted to run in and grab his book. Plans change when you meet beautiful strangers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by renaisty on Tumblr. This doesn't really fit with a HeithWeek prompt but I'm tagging it as so anyway? Sue me.
> 
> Also can we talk about that season 2 ep oh mY GOD.

Panic set in, per the norm.

It was the night before the test and Hunk was really feeling the pressure. He had never failed a test in his life, not one, but this material seemed so difficult that even he couldn't master it. He had been worrying all day.

Lance, his best friend who was particularly not worried, had tried to talk him down. 

"Jeez relax, buddy. You're headband's gonna snap. It's one stupid test."

While setting up a study area, Hunk had laughed nervously. "Says you. This means a lot to me. If I don't pass this test, I'm gonna..."

He suddenly stopped talking. Lance leaned forward in anticipation.

"...Hunk?"

The now frantic boy had his fingers in his hair.

"I've looked EVERYWHERE and I still can't find my engineering manual!"

When his voice raised, soon followed glistening eyes. Lance jumped up from his seat and grabbed both arms.

"Hey.Hey.Hey, Buddy. It's chill. No worries."

Hunk was incredulous. "No worries?? How could you say that?!"

Lance shook his head. "No, that's not what I- no, listen. Where was the last place you left it?"

Lance loosened his grip as soon as Hunk appeared to calm down, taking a deep breath and thinking hard about his day. Slowly, his face lifted with realization.

"I pulled it out at the end off class...and then I took it with me-I remember it in my hand- took it with me to the library..."

 He clapped his hands together.

"And I left without the book! I left it in the library! Lance, you're a genius!"

Lance dropped the serious act. "I am a little, aren't I?"

Hunk told Lance that he would be right back, hopping into his car and driving to his destination. It was 7 pm now, and Hunk knew that the library would be open for another hour. Plenty of time to grab his book and start some cramming.

He burst through the doors as quiet as he could, walking as swiftly as possible. The library was a big place but he was pretty sure he knew exactly where he left it.

Acutely aware of the curious eyes that followed him, he ran his fingers across the books in a soothing motion, attempting to calm him. It didn't work. This was a hopeless failure.

"Gah! Not again!" He moaned and groped the tassels of his headband. Frustration induced tears sprang from his eyes. He couldn't help it.

Then, just as he was about to break down, he saw the book.

Or rather, he saw _him._

He had a moment of deja vu, seeing himself in the boy's place, remembering now that he had left the book in this exact spot. So dumb.

As he came closer, he became aware of two things.

1\. The book was enveloped in the boy's grasp.

2\. The kid was fast asleep.

 Hunk actually forgot about the book momentarily as he just stood there,  wobbling on the balls of his feet. He had to do something.  Ripping the book from his grasp was impractical as he didn't want to annoy him. But that was his book. _His_ book that he needed _now._

Close proximity allowed him to see just how...pretty the boy really was. Raven wavy hair fell over porcelain skin, eyelashes sweeping over his cheeks. Hunk noticed a few creases under his eyes.

Hunk gulped nervously. He had to say something. Reacting on impulse, he nudged the boy with his boot.

 Hunk was so surprised at an immediate response that he jumped back when the boy jolted awake. The book fell out of his lap with the jerky movements and he looked up at Hunk, anticipatory.

Hunk stood dumbfounded with his mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh,uh,erm,heh..."

The boy picked up on his darting eye movements and looked at the book. There was a slight hint of red at his cheeks with realization.

"Oh. Sorry, man. This your book?"

Hunk could only nod but he didn't reach for the text. The boy sat expectantly, then inferred what must have been wrong.

" Oh yeah I just found it here and was doing some studying. It's got some great material."

Hunk blinked, worry clenching at his chest for this poor stranger. "Have you been here all day?"

The boy stared at Hunk, but there was a hint of a faint smile. "I'm Keith."

Hunk's heart fluttered and he shot an arm out. "Gosh, uh, hey Keith. My friends call me Hunk." 

 Keith hugged his knees to his chest and rest his head on one hand. "I can see why they call you that."

Hunk's own blush bloomed tenfold. Sputtering out a thank you, Keith shushed him.

"Here, man. Just take your book. I'll find another way to study." Hunk's heart sank when he started to get up, but he had an idea. 

How about my place?" He blurted. He regretted it, but Keith looked at him ferverently.

"You'd really want to do that?"

 _I'd want nothing else_ Hunk breathed. "Sure. I'd love to help. Study groups are great."

 Keith thought about it and then dug in his pocket for a pen. He opened Hunk's book one last time and jotted something down without hesitation.

"Maybe we should form one" he mused. "Call me sometime."

Hunk was floating. He was floating when he said goodbye to the stranger. He floated on the drive home. He was floating as he pulled into the parking lot.  It was hard to keep his happiness contained as he walked through the front door. Lance was quick to greet him.

"oh god, Hunk. I felt bad about letting you drive upset and I got worried but now you're here..."

Lance stopped, taking in Hunk's demeanor. "You're not hysterical so I'm assuming you found the book."

Hunk giggled. "Oh I found the book, alright. And a little something else, I might add."

He plopped the book down in Lance's lap. The other boy leafed through to the bookmarked place and his jaw dropped.

"Hunk Garrett..." he gasped. "You sly dog..."

 Hunk winked at his friend and placed his keys on the counter, heading towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

Lance was incredulous. "You were whining about the test not even a half an hour ago. You're not gonna study?"

 Hunk stopped in the doorway. "We can do that tomorrow. In our study group."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Hunk wasn't kidding. He was totally serious, per the norm.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw "The Holes Of My Sweater" got to 90 kudos and I can't believe it?? Thank you so much for reading if you read that one! And thank you for reading this one too. <3


End file.
